Skyrim: Alongside Companions
by ArkAngel1527
Summary: Fannar is the dragon born. His magika results are far off. His strength will be put to the test if he wishes to save Kodlak's place in Sovangarde. Rated m for violence, more violence, still more violence, and swearing. (May Contain Spoilers) I do not own any weapons, characters, and/or spells unless I have created them.
1. Wolves, Giants, and Companions, OH MY

A/N**: So this is my first fic. We all know the beginning so I'm gonna skip to the arrival at Riverwood. Let me know how I do. More a/n at bottom.**

Chapter 1

As we arrived at my first Skyrim village, Hadvar informed me that we would be staying at Alvor's house for the night. Hadvar shouted," Alvor! Alvor! We need to stay a night at your house. Helgen has fallen and a dragon was there."

Alvor asked me," Do you need any supplies? We have any food or armor you may need."

I answered," Yeah I'll need some fur armor and two short-bladed swords. Anything else will just slow me down."

" I believe we have something you will like. We have a tight-fitted fur armor, perfect for the cold, and two ice enchanted swords of unknown descent. There is a store across the road that trades spells and other items."

"Thanks. I'll be going now."

I crossed the road, Riverwood was the village's name I learned, and stepped into the shop. I spoke to the owner, a loud but honorable man, who said he had a few spells I could learn. I paid for the scrolls and swiftly left, to avoid listening to his overly loud voice.

Stepping outside the shop, I picked a scroll up at random. The spell was simple enough, just a concentration of magika to my fingertips and frost shards were formed.

I quickly read the others, learning how much magika to put in and how to use it. Of the five scrolls I read only 3 stood out to me: frost shards, blizzard, and one other.

I looked around me. Then I looked at my reflection in the river. I had frost forming on my fur armor and edging my blades. I chose to leave it as it completed the icy weather look I had. It also went well with my caeser cut, silvery hair and icy-blue eyes.

I looked at the last scroll I purchased. It was a magika preference revealing scroll. It would either burn, turn to water, be cut in two, or become electrified with a pulse of magika.

I flared my magika into the scroll. Instead of being cut in two like my fathers, or turn to water like my mothers did, it slowly froze over in thick frost and ice. This phenomenon intrigued me. It wasn't supposed to freeze.

Before I could put any more thought to it, I was called to Alvor's house who was housing Hardvar and I. Alvor told me he would hand me my armor in the morning when I would truly appreciate the extra effort he put into shaping up the armor.

I slept until a few hours after dawn. I arose early and could feel just how much frost was on the ground. I walked outside to the forge to create a weapon I had memorized a blueprint of. It was a small greave that would house a hidden blade to impale unsuspecting targets. I worked late into the morning, finishing around the time the others woke up.

I slipped it into my backpack when the others weren't looking as a surprise when I received my armor. I put on the fur armor that was tight but not agility or speed restricting. I quickly strapped on the armor as Alvor instructed me on the proper care for it. As he talked, I slowly added a layer of frost and ice as added protection. I slid on the shin guards, greaves and the hidden blade and did the same.

I strapped the swords to my left hip as their edges were coated with ice. I finished the look with a small cape made of snow and covered with frost. I turned to my reflection in the river and admitted I would attract a lot of women with this look.

I soon left Hadvar and Alvor after saying my goodbyes. I jogged along the path next to the river leading to White run to inform the Jarl of Helgen's demise, which I was prompted to do by Alvor and Hardvar.

I soon came across some wolfs which took no effort to kill. I skinned them and stored the pelts in my pack. I ran until I saw a giant being fought by two men and a woman. I sprinted towards the giant and climbed up its arm and lodged one blade in its throat, the other in its eye. I threw frost shards at its other eye and rode its body to the ground. I ripped my swords out of its body and cleaned them on its furs.

I turned to the men who were stuttering in fear and the woman who looked like she was in heat(wink wink).

The woman introduced herself as Aela and her friends as Vilkas and Farkas. She explained about the Companions and joining and Kodlak, yaddah yaddah yaddah.

I ignored her and turned to Vilkas, who I presumed was the leader of this party. He said," If you're interested in joining the Companions, go talk to Kodlak who is in Jorrvaskr. Anyone can point you in the right direction."

I replied," I might join, if I can speak to Kodlak myself."

I leave Vilkas and head for the gates of Whiterun. As I approach a guard stops me. He says," Halt! The city is closed with dragons about."

I looked at him and said," I don't care if there's dragons about, I need to talk to Kodlak."

"No one is allowed in the city till the dragons are gone. You will be detained or sent away if you do not comply."

"If I cannot speak to Kodlak, expect a very long winter" I threaten as I push ice magika into my hand.

"I am not opening the gate until th-"

"Eren! It's alright he's with us. We will vouch for any crimes he commits." Vilkas says as he walks up to the guard, now identified as Eren.

Eren angrily replied,"Fine but it's on you to clean up his messes."

Eren opened the gate and huffed as I walked by with Vilkas, Aela, and Farkas.

I walked with the Companions until we neared Jorrvaskr. I stopped and stared at the gargantuan building in front of me.

"Yeah, that's many of the peoples reactions that we bring here have been. It's quite impressive though." We walk up the stone steps to the doors that are taller than even my impressive height of 6'5". I turn to him and ask," Why such large doors?"

He smiles crookedly and responds," You'll find out quickly if your demonstration on the giant is of many like it."

Vilkas opens the massive doors and enter during the middle of a brawl. He cheers on both fighters and turns to me and haughtily says," Kodlak is downstairs, end of hall. I'm gonna enjoy this fight. It's gonna be a good one."

That was all the instructions he gave me. I walk to find the stairs at the other end of the longhouse. I tread carefully over any piss drunk Companions.

I go down the stairs to find a door blocking my view. I open it to reveal a sleeping quarters, not unlike a barracks. I walk to the end of the hall to see a man with a large white beard watching me with scars crisscrossing his face.

I step towards him and he asks me," Why are you here child?"

I replied after hesitating at being called child," I seek answers and family among the Companions Harbinger."

" A good answer child. Now pray tell me, have you met Vilkas? Or even Aela?"

"Yes Harbinger, I have met both Aela and Vilkas. We met on the battlefield where I killed the giant they were attacking. Vilkas said he would vouch for me if I wished to join."

"Very impressive. Vilkas has not vouched for anyone since his younger years. Tell me why you seek answers from the Companions?"

" I used a magika preference scroll and the result was not listed on the scroll. The entire scroll became covered with a thin layer of ice and frost. Since you have experienced and seen much, I assumed you would know what it was."

"I have not seen a magika preference scroll in a long time. Show me the paper."

I handed Kodlak the frosty scroll. He looked over it for a moment before looking at me." It has been a long time since I've seen a result like this. I last saw one about 40 years ago, when I was but a young boy. My neighbors were terrified of the result and sent the child to the elves for relocation. We never saw the child again. The parents disappeared a few days later because the elves were scared of another child who had that result."

Kodlak took a moment to reminisce. He then said," Child, never let the elves know of your powers. Your result is even stronger than the child's. I fear for your safety even though I do not know you. The Companions will gladly add you to our ranks as a full member, no initiation."

**a/n- So how'd ya like it. I'm new to this site so no hating, flames, and/or dissing. I'm gonna make this story about 50k words so no reason to stop unless school is in the way. If I take forever to update, I'm not dead, I'm ensuring the readers enjoyment of reading this fanfic.**


	2. Bandits and a new weapon

**A/n again at bottom**

Chapter 2

After being initiated into the Companions, we went upstairs to see Athis knocked unconscious and Njada breathing heavily as she leaned on a pillar. Vilkas was collecting bets and laughing as the others groaned because they bet on Athis again.

I chuckled at the scene and asked Vilkas if any jobs were available. He replied,

" Yeah, we're getting reports of a group of bandits terrorising the country side. If you clear them out, you'll get half the pay from the job."

"Isn't that a little much? I already have all the materials I need and I don't necessarily need money."

"It's just how it works here. As you can see, the chances of you keeping the money are slim. Just get the job done and get back with proof of kill. I believe the lead bandits sword will look nice on my wall."

"Sure Vilkas. Tell me the location and I'll head out."

"Oh. They're located near Bleak Falls Barrow. Watch out for wolves, traps, and the occasional spider." He jokingly said as I looked at my map.

"When were spiders near Bleak Falls Barrow?"

I didn't want to tangle with spiders so I would just freeze them for time being. I ran out of Whiterun and back to Riverwood. I located Alvor and requested his help in hunting down bandits.

Alvor said,"I can't what about the forge? I just can't leave my wares open for anyone to steal. I can though, give you some more scrolls on magik that I've collected. We have all of the main branches and the side branches of destruction.

"Do you have any spells having to do with frost, snow, or ice? Those spells react best with my magika."

"Ah. An ice user I see. I can now see why your armor is always frosty. Come in we'll have you off by morning. Join us for supper if you'd like."

Supper was over quickly and we went to sleep. I awoke feeling refreshed and well rested. Alvor woke soon after and we went outsude to learn the spells contained on the scroll.

I learned a heavy snowstorm spell that covered a large area in frost and snow if held long enough. I also learned how to throw a lethal snowball the size of a large dagger. Alvor handed me one other and said it was a blueprint for a weapon he had designed long ago.

I set off towards Bleak Falls Barrow and the bandit camp. I scaled the mountain quickly by pushing the frost and snow away from me and running on hard dirt. I created a familiar of ice, a large wolf, and rode it the rest of the way. I thanked it for its service and it dissipated into frost.

I cast another familiar and received a bear in return for more magika.

As we neared the bandit camp, I secretly cast an illusion over the mountain top and summoned a large snowstorm to blanket the bandits. The scouts dropped dead and I sprinted to the guards and slit ones throat as I baseba slid under the other. I spun quickly and stabbed my sword through his throat.

I rushed up the camp, killing bandits as I went. I made it to the bandit chiefs tent without raising the alarm. I slipped into the room to listen in on a conversation I had heard.

"Chief, we need to move. The Companions have sent someone to hunt us down."

"I do not care. We have over 20 armed guards on the premises at all times. Not even a Companion can get through that defense."

"Sir, if we stay, Ulric will become upset at us. We need to report in and collect our pay. There is no need to risk our lives on this hopeless mission."

"Nonsense! We will kill the Companion and Ulfric if he shows his ugly face. I can't wait to turn around and stab that bitch in the back."

It was this moment I chose to make myself known.

I though frost shards to kill the rat and to detain the chief. I stepped on his hand and imbedded the shard even further into his hand. I said,

"Where is Ulfric hiding? I will kill that asshole for leaving us to die, like a coward. So where is he, hmm? Perhaps some more convicing? How 'bout I freeze your blood until you turn blue? Would that be enough to get you to talk or do I need to drag you into Whiterun to face Vilkas' blade?

I grip him by the hair and drag him outside after I rip his sword out of its sheath. I bind him with frost bonds, strong enough to hold him, but not cold enough to kill him. I mount the bear and ride it down the mountain with the bandit being dragged behind.

I reach the gate and demand entrance with a guest who has crucial information. The guard says,

"I'm not letting you in with a bandit. All you've done so far, is make a mess."

I shouted,"I was sent on a contract by the Companions. I have every right to enter the city with a prisoner."

The guard begrudgingly opened the gate.

I got off the bear and released it back into frost. I drag the bandit across the town and pass him off to Vilkas. I also hand Vilkas the mission report and the chiefs sword.

"Ha! You actually brought me his sword. Keep it. You earned it. Also, here's your cut of the take." He handed me a small bag that jingled at this." I also took the liberty of putting your bunk in my room, to seperate you from the whelps."

I thank him and leave to see Kodlak about any scrolls that may pertain to my ability and any spells he knows of. Kodlak hands me two small scrolls. One has Spells and Enchantments on it, the other has the title, Sub-branches of Sub-branches: Frost.

I thank him repeatedly and leave the room to study them.

I go back to Vilkas' room to put away my gear. I store the scrolls and spells in the chest and go to the forge outside.

I speak to Eorlund and mention an interesting blueprint I came across. He immediately snaps his face to me and asks to see it.

I pass the blueprint to him and he mutters,"Impressive...marvelous detail...that will be tough...etc."

I watch as he stares in amazement at the blueprint. He begins working immediately at the weapon. He first makes a cylindrical tube with a hollowed-out inside. Then he begins to craft the base and grip. He turned to me,

"Go fetch me a dwarven crystal from Farengar, up in Dragonsreach. The rest will be done by the time you return."

I walk to Dragonsreach and explain what I need to Farengar. He walks to a room I didn't notice in the back and returns with a small crystal. He puts it in my hand and tells me,"Show me the final product. I want to see the effect it has on the creation."

I walk back to Eorlunds forge and pass him the crystal. He tenderly places the crystal in a small slot on the top. He hands it to me and shows me how to hold it and how to fire it(yep I went there). He showed me how to reload and what can be used for bullets. I thank him repeatedly and head back to Farengar. I show him the weapon, how to hold it, and how to shoot it.

He conjured up a small target on the other side of the room. I take aim, and fire. The first bullet barely grazes the target. The next slams onto the edge. I cast a permanent muffle and silence enchantment on the weapon and store it in a pocket dimension I made. I travel back to Eorlund and show him the enchantments. He accepts that his work is flawed very well.

He suggests adding a enlarging enchantment to the front to be activated on long shots. I take aim at a giant outside the city and fire a bullet at it. It buried itself into the giants stomach. I fired another which hit its neck. The last bullet hit it in the head. It took the giant a few minutes to realize it was dead before it fell down.

I turned to Eorlund and ask to keep the prototype in case I need it in battle. He says,

"You brought the blueprint. It is yours to do as you wish. I also took the time to make it out of Skyforge steel not the dirty old iron it suggested."

I hand him the blueprint and tell him to keep it. I ask,

"If you build for free, how do you make your money?"

He doesn't answer and turns back to his forge. He begins building a helm that is more wolf like than any other he's created.

I thank Eorlund again and he grunts in response. I take it as my leave and begin the short walk to Vilkas for my next assignment.

**A/N- If you have any suggestion for the story, pm me or put a comment on the story. Anything is helpful. Also, flames will be used to burn you in hell.**


	3. Don't set off Fannar!

**A/n at bottom**

As I walk into Jorrvaskr, I pass Aela who looks like she wants a piece of me(not combat). She eyes me as I walk by. I shiver, I don't know if it's uncomfortableness or fear.

I briskly walk to Vilkas. He laughs as I speed towards him, away from Aela. He calmly passes me a scroll with small print on it. He says,

"Going somewhere in a hurry. Don't worry, I got you a long mission. Fancy some alone time? You'll be spying on the Silver Hand. Collect information and if you can, try to find some black-colored shards of metal. They are very important to retrieve. While your gone, we'll be tracking down the Lord of The Silver Hand. We've got rumors of his whereabouts."

I slip the scroll into my bag and turn to the door. As I pass through, I hear him call Aela over to him. I snicker as she gets a scolding for eyeballing me like a piece of meat.

I rush out of Whiterun and here a frustrated scream and Vilkas scream in fear. I sprint even harder to avoid Aela getting my scent. I splash through river after river, anything to lose Aela.

I hear a loud howl and turn to fight the wolves, drawing up magika and a short sword. Instead of the pack I expected, I saw the most beautiful, largest she-wolf I've ever seen.

The wolf slows to a walk after a long sprint. She shakes her silver pelt to get rid of the water. As she draws even with me, her features slim and she stands to become the Aela I know.

I jump back in shock. When was Aela a werewolf?!

"Surprised Fannar? I was too when I found out that the Companions were werewolves. Don't let it change your opinion of us. Many of the guilds have the tendency to become a different species. The Stormcloaks are bears, the Imperials lions, the Thieves Guild are vampires, the Dark Brotherhood are ravens, we are wolves, the College of Winterhold are snakes, the Blades were completely human ironically, and the Greybeards have a small amount of dragon in their blood."

"When will I become a trans-creature?"

" As soon as this mission is over, then we shall she what animal you are most like and you shall become one with the beast."

"Let's get this done then."

-Time Skip 2 weeks-

As we march back to Whiterun, I recall what I've witnessed on this trip.

Aela is literally an animal.

I will become a half animal.

The Silver Hand are cowards.

The Shards of Wuuthrad are very heavy.

Wuuthrad is a massive two handed weapon.

Beast form(a/n-i wanna say beast mode) can only be used once every 6 hours.

And, not all animals are specific to a guild. You could be a bear and an Imperial.

As we walk towards the gates, the clashing of blades rings in our ears. We sprint to Jorrvaskr to see a massive fight going on.

Having trained on the trip with Aela, I freeze the sweat on the Silver Hand's bodies as I rush past, into Jorrvaskr. I slam the doors open and rush into the melee. Me, being one-quarter orc, use bloodlust to enhance my power and speed. I leap into the frenzy, slicing and gutting any Silver Hand. I slide under one and gut him from behind. I impale another through the throat. I slice one's wrist, hit the one next to him with the hilt, then put my blades through both of their throats. I impale another then use its body as a springboard to reach the last one. I put my swords away and run a hand ,hardened with ice into a sword, and run it through his trachea. I rip his head off and nod to the Companions.

My friends safe for the time being, I burst into the living quarters in time to see Kodlak killed. My vision goes red and I know nothing till I wake up; the living quarters are bathed in blood.

I hear a gasp near me and turn to the sound. I then hear another gasp, a thud, and a crunch.

I blink away the red and turn to my friends. Athis is on the floor clutching his broken arm, Aela is passed out on the floor from shock, Vilkas looks very green, and Farkas is retching into a bucket.

I go to Aela, pick her up, wipe the blood of her face, and bring her to a chair. I turn to the rest who are just recovering from the gruesome fight.

Vilkas, still a little green, says,

"H-h-hey Fannar? Is this your blood or someone else's?"

" Why would it be mine? I feel no pain or any injuries."

Farkas retched once more at this. Athis and Vilkas turned greener. The whelps can downstairs and immediately went back up clutching their stomachs.

Aela stirred and mumbled,"Please Fannar, don't leave me. I was comfortable."

I sigh and scoop Aela into my arms. I settle into the chair as I ask,

"Where are the Silver Hand? There were like 5 in here. And I don't see a carcas or bones. Did they get away?"

"Fannar, calm down. Aela might wake up."

I immediately settle down. Aela snuggles into my arms more and sighs contently.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know. None passed me when I was in the mead hall."

Skjor spoke up at this point.

"Well I didnt see the beginning, but I saw you tearing them limb from limb and laughing as they screamed in terror. You took your time skinning one alive as well. It was all in all, very gruesome and hideous. I will never be able to look at you and down here at the same time ever again."

At this, all of the others shivered. Aela curled into a tighter ball against my chest. I pulled her in closer, as if to protect her from the gruesome images that were being formed.

Aela yawned soon signalling that she was waking up. I started to put her down but she grabbed my arm and said,

"No, five more minutes. It's really warm."

The others chuckled at this because of the irony. I used mainly ice-inspired magik but I was warm when snuggled with. Even Skjor was laughing, that heartless bitch.

When Aela finally yawned and wiggled in my arms. She said,

"Aw... It was just a dream. Fannar didn't snuggle with me. She put her hand on my chest like a pillow and 'fluffed it'.

She sleepily said," I don't remember my pillow being this hard." She opened her eyes and looked up into my bright blue eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She hugged me saying,"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm very sorry Fannar. I-I-I-I didn't mean to. But your arms were very warm and I was ti-"

I stopped her there with,"It's not your fault. You were tired and shocked from the results of my rage. Let's get you to your real bed." I got snickers when I said this. I turned to the perpetrators and raised any arm covered in blood.

"Do you wanna be next?"

All I received was silence. "Good. Anyone who wakes up Aela will be put into ice by me then turned over to Aela."

The others froze up and left the room in a hurry. I carried the still tires Aela to her room. Miraculously, or not, her room was the only one clear of the blood, ice, icy blood, and blood red snow. I put her into her bed and covered her with a blanket.

**A/N- So another chapter done. And nearly one-tenth done. Where did the time go? Anyway, more chapters will be up soon just chill, relax, r & r, and other stuffs. ALSO POLL IS UP TO SEE IF IT'S A HAREM OR JUST AELA AS A ROMANCE. I mean come on who doesn't want a harem. No offense to my girlfriend, or any females reading this.**


	4. Forge on Fire

**A/N- So no one will be added to romance until at least chapter 7 so i have time to choose. I have moved back all the plans I made to accommodate this fall back. The next few chapters will just be fillers for now. This one you will find out and the next two are a surprise.**

-Chapter 4?-

As I carried Aela to her room, I thought on how much the Companions meant to me. Aela had become one of my best friends and Vilkas was the brother I never had. All the others were like a pack to me. We all had our parts and we did them gratefully.

I opened Aela's door and placed her on the bed. She shivered as she left the warmth of my arms but hurriedly curled into the fur blankets on her bed. As my arms slipped from beneath her, she drowsily said,

"Please stay Fannar. Just stay until I fall asleep."

I sat on the edge if the bed, idly stroking her hair. She growled and rolled over closer to me. She looked so adorable, like a lost puppy, I couldn't resist but staying.

As soon as she fell asleep, I got off the bed and left for the door. I went to the hall outside and picked up all the frozen blood and compressed it into a ball the size of a small shield.

The ball floated behind me until I reached the outside of the rotting timber building. Once there, I melted the ice and cast the blood into the roaring flames of a nearby bonfire.

My current task done, I went to Vilkas to set a night for the ceremony.

"Tomorrow night will be a full moon," he remarked. "A very easy transformation night."

So after completing a mission to kill a few vampires in a nearby cave, I went back to Whiterun. I swept past the guard without talking to him. I lingered a moment at the entrance to Jorrvaskr. I entered to see another fist fight, this one between Farkas and Skjor.

I placed my bet, 25 septims at a 7:1 ratio, on Skjor. The others gawked at this bold move. They assumed since Skjor was old, that he would fall first. But I saw what they didn't; a fighting spirit was inside Skjor.

The fight began with Farkas swinging a left hook at Skjor's chest. Skjor ducked and jabbed Farkas in the throat. Skjor capitalized on this and gave Farkas a hit to the head.

Farkas recovered and struck Skjor in the jaw. Skjor spat out blood and wiped his mouth.

After a moment of rest, Skjor charged and upper-cutted Farkas, sending him into a pillar unconscious.

I turned to the others and collected my earnings. Skjor nodded to me and collected his own earnings. I left the brawlers behind in favor of my bunk.

I passed Vilkas, who I passed the mission scroll to. He hand me the 100 septims and said,

"How many rogue vampires were there? Your answer will decide your next mission."

"There were only fourteen, hardly a clan like the client said. I slaughtered them and I have their dust as proof."

I handed him the silvery dust and continued to my room to wait for nightfall. The hours trudged on.

At 7 I left the giant mead hall and went to Eorlund, who was working the forge out back.

As I went up the crumbling stairs, I was forced to duck as a cluster of flames were spat from the forge at me.

I collected some magika for putting out any more flames. As I reached the top of the stairs, I pushed some frost in front of me, like a shield, to keep the crackling inferno from scorching myself and Eorlund.

"Eorlund, you there?! Eorlund?!"

I gagged as the smell of burning flesh and hair was blew into my face. Then, I saw Eorlund collasped facedown on the ground, badly burned. I rolled him over and put a thin layer of frost on his burns to keep him cooled until I could get someone with efficient healing spells.

I carried his heavy body over to an overturned bench. I set it up and laid Eorlund on it. After another thin layer of ice was added, I went in search of a cleric.

I found Danica Pure-Spring by the large but dying Gildergreen tree. I panicked, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to where I laid Eorlund down. After calming down I slowly unfroze the burns and displayed the burns for all to see. Danica, after hesitating, began to heal his burns.

Danica said," We need to get him to the temple so I can work on his burns more." I didn't hesitate; I picked Eorlund up and slung his marred body over my back and ran for the temple. I bypassed Vilkas, who looked at me confused, and slammed into the doors of the Temple of Kynareth after a few seconds of sprinting.

I lay Eorlund down once again on a bench and went outside to wait. I hear his cries of agony through the solid oaken door. I left the temple behind and went back to the ancient mead hall, Jorrvaskr. I step inside to see the others in a frenzy.

_This must be why the full moon is a good transformation night,_ I thought to myself,_ the animal inside becomes restless._ I finished that thought as I entered my room.

After two hours passes, I left the bedroom and prepared myself for my transformation. I stripped my armor off and placed it on my bunk. I placed my weapons in a chest which I locked with a soft click.

I left the building, found Skjor and Vilkas, and requested beginning the ceremony now. They took me to a cliff face under the Sky Forge.

"Why are we at a rock wall? I thought we were going to begin the ceremony."

Skjor and Vilkas chuckled at this innocent question. They pushed on the wall and it sank into the floor with a grinding noise.

"Welcome to the Under Forge, new blood."


	5. The Transformation

Chapter 5

_"Welcome to the Underforge, new blood."_

I looked on in awe as the ancient stone slab slid into the ground. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded me as the long hall was filled with blazing coals suspended by chains.

I spun around looking at the murals that were painted on the wall. There was the five-hundred strong army of Ysgramor, the meeting with the Hagravens, and even a depiction of what the Daedric Lord Hircine's Hunting Grounds might of looked like.

The murals were full of details and each seemed to try to block out the next until it became a swirl of color and I started to sway.

Vilkas laughed and drug me past the murals and into the main chamber. He left me at the top of the stairs and strode to the basin on a stand.

He, Aela, and Skjor cut their hand and poured their blood into the basin. The blood pulsed and bubbled until it settled on the rough, stone bottom of the basin.

I gagged but forced myself closer to hear what would come next.

"Come new blood. You shall consume the blood and become one with the animal or you shall leave. Make your final decision now."

I swallowed as the weight of the decision finally fell to me. Would I give up my humanity and become stronger or remain human an weak, unable to protect my loved ones.

"I will become one with the beast. How do we proceed?"

Vilkas spoke,

" Consume a handful of the blood and we will watch as the animal within reveals itself. But be careful, the beast may want more blood than you can get freely."

"WHAT!"

At this revelation, I drew back from the blood.

"I am not hurting anyone just to become stronger."

"Oh shut up! We will release you where no harm can come to your friends."

As he said this, I relaxed and dipped my hands into the mixture. I brought the liquid to my mouth and gagged at the coppery smell of the blood. I drank the mixture and gagged at the disgusting, damp feelings I got from it.

After swallowing, I coughed and spat on the ground. I shivered and began sweating and twitching. I felt my body heat up until it became unbearable and I groaned out in pain.

Vilkas looked at me and said,

"He shouldn't be shivering...Why is he shivering?!"

He rushed over and began to check my forehead. He panicked, laid me down, and put a wet cloth on my forehead. I passed out soon after he did this.

(Vilkas' PoV after Fannar passed out)

I grabbed his limp body and carried him out of the city onto the plains that surround Whiterun. I laid his body on a patch of dry grass and, assuming he wanted his clothes in one piece, I removed his armor and placed him in some trousers I had brought.

I fled soon after and returned to Jorrvaskr to wait.

(Back to Fannars PoV)

It felt like i had been sat on by three giants. I looked around but only darkness was evident. I turned around and saw a single light in the distance. I began to run towards it but instead of my feet moving, I glided to the light and it slowly grew to show a view of what I saw.

I became confused as I was unconscious...right? I blinked...well, as best I could in here. I watched as my view rose and it moved until it showed my body being surrounded by a vibrant white light. I heard the distinctive sounds of my bones breaking and a grinding noise as they shifted positions, becoming more animal-like.

My body felt like it was being torn apart by Alduin himself. I screamed out but a roar came out of my mouth. My view spun until I was pulled back into my body.

I stood and looked over my body. My thick white fur stood at end and glistened with the sweat caused by transforming. My giant paws were like a wolfs, but were too human-like to be considered a wolfs.

I sprinted to the nearest water source and looked in shock at my wolf-like features. My face had elongated and I had a snout. My ears were over top my head likes a wolfs and covered in white fur. My eyes retained their icy-blue color but had a larger iris than before, showing off the blue.

I looked at my flank to see a muscular torso and a large shoulder width. I stood and looked at my new height of ten feet. I towered over the others animal forms and I liked my new form. It, ironically, accentuated my use of ice and frost powers.

I recognized this animal as a sacred animal of Mara. It became associated with her when her priests compared her motherly affection to that of a wolf pack. The white fur was a symbol of a pure and content soul.

Just what I needed! More fucking Aedra...

I growled at that unhappy thought and cursed my terrible luck. It was bad enough that the Silver Hand are after me but now I'm the werewolf of Mara's most sacred animal.

Suddenly, control was ripped from me and my body was forced to run to the nearby giant camp. My body dashed into the camp and tore the first giant's throat open before they knew it was there.

The other giants stupidly tried to swat my body but missed and my body tore a gash in its arm with its claws. It bit the giants hand after and tore a chunk of flesh from it. It latched onto the giants shoulder with its jaws and rendered it useless. It slashed the giants eyes out and bit the giants head once it fell. It turned to the last giant and growled at it as it crawled closer to the giant.

I wrestled control back after it slew the final giant. I was panting like, well like a dog in the cold. My threw up the flesh my body ate and gagged at the stomach acid that came with it. I began the long walk back to Whiterun, cursing the creature, Vilkas, Mara, Vilkas, the creature, and Vilkas for putting me so close to the giants camp.

I trudged up to the gatesman and pushed him aside and kicked open the massive doors. I slowly continued to Jorrvaskr. I collasped outside Jorrvskr and managed to flip off Vilkas before I passed out.

**Another chapter and Happy Late Christmas to all who celebrate it. Also, I might have terrible grammar but don't get picky. Just enjoy and btw the description of the under forge is AU. I forgot how it looked and this sounded much better. So R&R, and have a Happy Holidays! Hope I fixed the mistakes! :D**


End file.
